


Talk more

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Talk less, smile more</i>, her father’s mantra kept running through Theodosia’s mind. <i>Talk less, smile more, talk less, smile MORE</i>–</p><p>Well, gritting her teeth as Philip laughs at some other woman’s joke is certainly helping with the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk more

_Talk less, smile more_ , her father’s mantra kept running through Theodosia’s mind. _Talk less, smile more, talk less, smile MORE_ –

Well, gritting her teeth as Philip laughs at some other woman’s joke is certainly helping with the first part. Lately, the thrill of their secret relationship has been wearing thin, and now she and Philip (and their families) are at this boring political fundraiser, and Joe has been sending her wounded puppy-dog eyes all evening, and Philip – well, her father had said that Alexander was quite a tomcat when he was Philip’s age, and Philip seems to have inherited every ounce of his father’s charm.

Then the woman who’d just made Philip laugh “stumbles”, holding onto Philip’s arm and she’s _not letting go_ , and that’s it – Theodosia is _done_ with this. She all but storms out of the room, and the exit apparently leads to a small adjoining room and she sits down on one of the couches there, facing away from the door.

A few seconds later, she hears Philip’s footsteps behind her, and then he asks, “Theo, what’s wrong?”

A bitter laugh bubbles out of her. “What’s _wrong_?” she replies bitterly. “ _Everything_ , Philip.”

Philip probably tries to reply, but Theodosia is too pissed off to let him talk. “I’ve never lied to father, before we started dating, and now I’m lying and making excuses to him whenever we’re together, and I’m also lying to _all of my friends_ because we’re keeping this a secret, and it _sucks_!”

Philip sits on the chair opposite her, his face cold. “Is that it?” he asks.

“No, because there’s also the fact that you barely act like I _exist_ in public settings!” Theodosia exclaims. “I get not giving our relationship away by not getting caught with PDA, but we were _friends_ before we got together! I’ve had to lie about how we were, because people actually _noticed_ how distant you were! And there’s also the fact that you FLIRT. WITH. EVERYONE.”

“I do not –” Philip starts to protest, but Theodosia cuts him off. “Then what was that thing out there with Sally _clinging_ onto your arm? Or Martha “accidentally” spilling her drink onto her clothes? Or – or the _touching_ and _laughing_ and _all the flirting_ you do? I just – you apparently like everyone else so much more than me. Why are we even still _dating_?”

“Because I LOVE you!” Philip exclaims, and Theodosia can feel herself gaping at him, partly because of the words themselves, and partly because they’d never really said those words to each other before now. 

“I love you,” Philip says again, softer, walking over to Theodosia and cupping her face. “I love how intelligent and brilliant you are, how lovely and beautiful you are, how opinionated you are – with me, at least – and I honestly, I distance myself from you in public because otherwise I wouldn’t be _able_ to not be near you. I flirt with people, sure, but I have to pretend that they’re you. I _love_ you, Theodosia Burr.”

“I love you too,” Theodosia whispers back, and leans up to kiss Philip.

“Hey – oh,” comes Angelica Hamilton’s voice from behind them, and Philip and Theodosia break away from each other to see her standing in the doorway, smirking a bit. “You two lovebirds might want to get back out here.” 

“Lovebirds?” Philip asks. 

“Everyone heard your little confession,” Angelica says with ill-disguised glee. “But seriously, come back in before Dad explodes.” With that, she turns and walks back out.

Philip sighs. “Ready to face the music?” he asks.

Theodosia smiles. “As long as we’re doing it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
